plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Rose. Rose is a plant Hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes who leads Smarty and Solar Plant teammates against the zombies. Rose's Signature Superpower is Goatify, which will transform the zombie with the highest into a Goat. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Goatify - Transform a zombie with the highest strength into a . **'Other:' ***Transmogrify ***Big Chill ***Weed Whack *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 07: Everything's Coming Up Goats! **Zombie Mission 15: Stormin' the Castle **Zombie Mission 30: A Thorny Situation **Zombie Mission 35: The Power of the Rose Hero description Refuses to be nerfed. Strategies Rose is a heroine who contains sun-producing plants and freezing elements. Use the freezing elements to your advantage by freezing any zombie that threatens any sun-producing plant. She is capable of significantly weakening Zombie teammates or can quite possibly make them a sitting goat. Due to having Solar, she can get the expensive cards faster than normal if used correctly such as Winter Melon. Gallery IMG 0203-1-.png|Facing off against Super Brainz Rose Gif.gif|Rose using Goatify Gose.jpeg|Rose goatified Rose_silhouette.jpeg|Rose's silhouette Receiving_Rose.jpeg|The player receiving Rose from a premium pack Low health rose.png|Rose when at low Health RoseReactionToLegendary.png|Rose's expression when a Legendary Zombie is played RoseVictory.png|Rose's victory pose Premium_Pack_Ad.jpg|Rose in an advertisement for the Premium Pack HD Goatify (PvZH).png|HD Rose Rose_on_title_screen.jpeg|Rose on the title screen RoseComicPart1.png|The first comic strip with the theme of Rose in the mission "Everything's Coming Up Goats!" RoseComicPart2.png|The second comic strip with the theme of Rose in the mission "Everything's Coming Up Goats!" RoseComicPart3.jpg|The third and final comic strip with the theme of Rose in the mission "Everything's Coming Up Goats!" RoseUsingSuperpower.png|Rose while using a Superpower Trick Rose Ally Pack.jpg|Rose Ally Pack featuring Morning Glory, Winter Squash and Briar Rose Old IMG 0254-1-.png|Rose's card description for Goatify Rose's_comic_strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player receives Rose RoseFirstStrip.png|The first comic strip with the theme of Rose in the zombie mission "Everything's Coming Up Goats!" RoseSecondStrip.png|The second comic strip in the zombie mission "Everything's Coming Up Goats!" RoseThirdStrip.png|The third and final comic strip in the zombie mission "Everything's Coming Up Goats!" Sburn Rose.png|Rose using Sunburn Trivia *Her Signature Superpower is a reference to her Goatify ability in Garden Warfare 2, as it can turn zombies into goats as well. **She herself gets turned into a goat at the end of the mission "Everything's Coming Up Goats!" when she tries to turn Super Brainz into a goat, but he uses his mirror, reflecting the Goatify and turns Rose herself into a goat. *Rose's castle appears in one of the mission's comics. *Rose, Citron, and Night Cap are the only plant Heroes that do not have a specific known Plant fighter counterpart. **Rose could be the Hero form of Briar Rose. However, this is not confirmed. *In the final level of Stormin' the Castle, Rose has the ability to use Sunburn, though it is supposed to be Solar Flare's Signature Superpower. This may be a bug. *Her description references how Rose from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 was nerfed in the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC update. *She is the only hero to not wear a L.E.A.F. symbol. Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Solar Heroes Category:Plant Heroes